La máscara de Eros
by Alice Keehl
Summary: Cuando Víctor Nikiforov entró en aquel lugar conocido como Ice Castle, lo último que cruzó por su mente fue que eso sería su condena. "Ah, mierda". Eros, aún con su misteriosa máscara, lo había cautivado. [Yaoi – Victuuri – Yuuri!PoleDancer]


**Yuri! on Ice fue** **dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto, escrito por Mitsurō Kubo, y** **producido por el estudio de animación** **MAPPA.**

 **Advertencias: Universo Alterno. Yaoi. OoC. Posible lenguaje obsceno y temas candentes más adelante (?)**

* * *

 **La máscara de Eros**

 **~1~**

Para Víctor el dinero era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Ropa de marca exclusiva. Una colección de autos clásicos. Relojes de oro. Fiestas cada fin de semana en lugares de élite. Una multitud que siempre le rodeaba. Una chica con grandes pechos y un cuerpazo –o en ocasiones algún chico con un lindo culo– compartiendo cama en algún hotel de cinco estrellas. Lujos inimaginables.

Habían dos cosas que al magnate ruso nunca le faltaban: _dinero y poder_.

Por supuesto, al nacer en una familia privilegiada, tener la mejor de las educaciones y heredar la empresa que financiaba todos sus placeres a muy temprana edad, nunca tuvo que esforzarse realmente para conseguir su fortuna. Únicamente bastaba con leer un par de papeles, una firma por aquí y una reunión por allá, y unos cuantos ceros se sumarían a su cuenta bancaria.

La frase que más escuchaba en su pequeño mundo de multimillonarios era tan trillada como «El dinero compra todo». Y es que, después de una vida que giraba en torno al metálico, vaya que lo había comprobado. Víctor nunca se encontraba solo a excepción de un par veces en el año, cuando el llamado del trabajo _de verdad_ , en donde su presencia era indispensable y no podía enviar a Yakov como su sustituto, le hacía volar de un lugar a otro a través del mundo; algunas veces cerrando tratos en Nueva York, otras veces supervisando sucursales en Sidney, o teniendo fastidiosas reuniones en Moscú. Porque claro, a su séquito le importaba poco de dónde conseguía el dinero, siempre y cuando el whisky y las zorras con sus exóticos colores de piel no faltaran.

Así se había convencido aquella frase era la verdad absoluta en el mundo, porque por eso su familia pudo mantenerse aparentemente unida a pesar de que rara vez se frecuentaban. Gracias a ello nunca le faltaban supuestas amistades. Eso también pagaba los viajes alrededor del mundo en donde se le trataba como un verdadero rey cuando mostraba sus múltiples tarjetas de crédito. Y cómo olvidar a las incontables parejas que tuvo que únicamente se interesaron en su billetera.

Nikiforov hubiera seguido creyendo en aquella absurda frase, si no fuera por _él:_ el ser más insignificante del mundo que estaba a punto de hacerle cambiar su visión acerca del dinero, el placer y el amor.

 **-o-o-o-**

―Los japoneses son raros ― fue la primer impresión que tuvo Víctor Nikiforov al entrar en aquel lugar conocido como _Ice Castle._ Claro que tuvo la cortesía de susurrarlas en su idioma natal, el ruso, pues no querría incomodar a los empresarios que buscaban complacerlo para que al final soltara el dinero como inversionista. Internamente se imagino que si Yakov, su mano derecha, estuviese a su lado, sin duda ya le hubiera dado una reprimenda o algún leve golpe a modo de reproche por su actitud.

Las letras neón que adornaban la entrada del establecimiento marcaban un nombre más bien infantil que podría hacerse pasar por algún negocio familiar, si no fuera porque estaba operando en un horario que no era conveniente para los infantes. Un pequeño letrero en la puerta, adornada con cortinas de terciopelo rojo, indicaba que el lugar no era apto para menores de edad; para advertir a los incautos turistas que estuvieran paseando por Roppongi a esa hora.

Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que un joven con toda la apariencia de guardaespaldas de un yakuza controlaba el ingreso al local. ¿Ese lugar estaría relacionado con la mafia?

Después de haber sufrido toda la tarde en una tediosa junta en la que no se logró mucho, el magnate jamás se imaginó que la bienvenida que los nipones le habían organizado al ver su descontento, estaba tomando una ruta bastante fatal y no era para menos; su día había sido una auténtica mierda. Había viajado alrededor de doce horas desde San Petersburgo hasta Tokio tan solo para atender dicha reunión, que estaba destinada al fracaso evento tras evento. Desde esperar un tiempo considerable debido a que el traductor asignado había sufrido un contratiempo y no eran capaces de contactar un reemplazo, no encontrar un lugar decente para comer que satisficiera su exigente paladar, y hasta un chico que tropezó contra él por perseguir a un perro, haciéndole derramar el café sobre su traje Armani nuevo.

Comprendía que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por contentarlo, complacerle, satisfacer todos los caprichos para que al final aceptara todos los términos del contrato. No se habría molestado si no fuera por la tremenda decepción que estaba pasando; se imaginó que al entrar en el _Ice Castle_ (descartando la idea de ser centro de reunión del crimen organizado) habría mujeres con cuerpos exuberantes bailando semidesnudas en todos los rincones del recinto, pero en el lugar había solo algunas mesas con dos o tres asientos de piel que estaba orientados al un mismo lugar: al final había una plataforma no muy elevada con una única barra en el medio, que en esos momentos se encontraba vacío.

Al menos eso prometía _un poco_.

Le invitaron a sentarse en uno de los mejores lugares del local, uno donde tendría una vista completa de la plataforma, y dejó que sus acompañantes escogieran su bebida. Una pequeña prueba que les ponía, si el espectáculo no lograba complacerlo, por lo menos tendrían que lucirse con el alcohol.

 _Ice Castle_ , le explicaron, era uno de los más famosos y exclusivos cabaret en Tokio. Semana tras semana sobre dicho escenario desfilaban verdaderas _bellezas_ , las cuales estaban disponibles para _divertirse_ con quien estuviese dispuesto a pagar un elevado costo extra.

Según Victor, un prostíbulo disfrazado de un bar lujoso con presentaciones en vivo. Porque claro «el dinero compra todo».

Las luces comenzaron a atenuarse sin apagarse del todo y entonces el show comenzó. Dos chicas a quienes un misterioso presentador, utilizando un idioma tan extendido como el inglés a consideración de los clientes extranjeros, las había nombrado como _Las doncellas del castillo_ aparecieron en el escenario con ropas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de una música pegajosa. Varios de los presentes se veían bastante animados, excepto Víctor, que para él la presentación no llamaba su atención. Obviamente después de dormir con decenas de mujeres con agraciados cuerpos, aquellas dos chicas no significaban nada para él.

Después nombraron al _Príncipe_ , apareciendo enseguida un chico de piel morena con un elegante traje rojo que fue despareciendo prenda tras prenda mientras realizaba una exótica danza. A Víctor no le sorprendió ver a un chico sobre el escenario. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de sus gustos, y bastaba con una pequeña búsqueda en Internet para saber que Nikiforov no tenía limitaciones en la cama. Le daría un par de puntos a los nipones por tomar en cuenta aquello.

Sobre el escenario desfilaron diferentes chicos y chicas con pseudónimos peculiares, algunos de los cuales se dirigían al cliente que los hubiesen solicitado al término de su presentación. Pero hasta ese punto, ninguno de ellos había utilizado aquella barra.

Comenzaba a impacientarse, pensando que la noche había sido un completo desperdicio. Estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a su hotel cuando las luces se apagaron completamente, desconcertándolo un poco.

La voz del presentador anunció el último y más importante acto de la noche, la presentación estelar, protagonizado por _Eros_. Hubo aplausos por parte del público y más de uno había sacado su billetera para poder comprar la compañía de este ser.

Una luz iluminó únicamente el escenario, mostrando a _Eros,_ un chico que a diferencia de los demás, su rostro estaba oculto bajo una misteriosa máscara que cubría parte de sus ojos. El atuendo sobre su delicado cuerpo rayaba en lo erótico sin caer en lo vulgar, tan solo un _body_ de encaje negro adornado con cristales que resplandecía bajo la única luz y unos pequeños short de cuero que macaban un exquisito trasero.

Una música lenta dio inicio, _Eros_ sonrió con sensualidad y Víctor no apartó su vista de él.

Comenzó a pasear en torno a la barra sin dejar de ver al público en ningún momento, algunas veces giñando, sonriendo, mordiendo sus labios. Ese último gesto hizo que el ruso se preguntara qué sabor tendrían, apeteciéndole cada vez que los veía, añorándolos probar.

El de máscara prosiguió con su juego, tocando la barra con delicadeza en ocasiones, y con rudeza en otras, abrazándola, enredando su cuerpo en ella. Después de divertirse con el objeto, comenzó a dar algunos giros dejando el piso por segundos, elevándose cada vez más alto. Entonces la música cambió de suave a pesados acordes, y con ello la presentación de _Eros_ se volvió más intensa.

Subió por la barra sin aparente dificultad, sosteniéndose en ocasiones por un brazo, mientras que su cuerpo no dejaba de dar piruetas.

Más vueltas en el aire, sosteniéndose con un brazo o una pierna, y cuando estás tocaban el piso, hacía algún movimiento sensual como dejarse caer de rodillas en una pose bastante comprometedora o mostrar su perfecto culo al público.

En este punto, lo último que cruzó por la mente de Víctor, antes de perderse entre los movimientos de _Eros_ fue que eso sería su condena.

―Ah mierda― susurró al ver que _Eros_ estaba a una altura considerable del piso sostenido únicamente por sus piernas mientras que su espalda mostraba una curva tan perfecta que hizo que sus costillas se notaran bajo su piel. El empresario sintió que el bulto entre sus piernas comenzaba a levantarse, aquel abdomen perfectamente contorneado lo estaba seduciendo―. Lo quiero a él.

Se decidió, y Víctor lo conseguiría. Porque _Eros_ , aún con su misteriosa máscara, lo había cautivado.

* * *

Err… Hola, sí, no sé de donde salió esto xD Bueno, pues es mi primer fanfic en el fandom de YoI aunque no es el primero que escribo ~ (Porque no es suficiente estar publicando dos fanfics de otro fandom, no señor, uno más nunca le hace daño a nadie). Y pues, como dije, no sé de donde salió esto, solo sé que lo tengo planeado como long-fic porque pues #yolo(?) aunque suelo tardar mucho en actualizar –mucho, demasiado ;A;–. En fin, ¡gracias por leer!

PD: En la descripción puse que era Pole Dancer, aunque parezca Stripper, pero es diferente, que acá no pierde la ropa (?)

EDIT.

PD2: Reescribí el capítulo porque no me gustó como quedó originalmente *Explicaciones más adelante*

PD3: Imagínense el body como una versión muy sexy del traje de Yuuri de la coreografía Eros :D


End file.
